Decided
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang harus diputuskan. Namun, ketika menyangkut perasaan, bisakah keputusan yang diambil menjamin kebahagiaan sepenuhnya? [AR/Fanon] UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit **for the original content)**

 **AR** /Fanon

Three **shots**

 **Sasu** Hina

 **Decided**

 **-Chapter I-**

* * *

"Kau dan Sasuke akan menjalankan misi ini."

Sebagai seorang ninja, Hyuuga Hinata harus siap dengan misi apa pun. Misi bukanlah hal opsional, dia tak bisa memilah mana misi yang ingin dan tidak ingin diambilnya. Misi tidak sesederhana itu. Tidak sebebas itu. Tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai istri _hokage_ atau apa pun, seorang ninja harus melakukan kewajibannya. Oleh karena itu, ketika sang _hokage_ yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri memberikan misi, tak ada keinginan sedikit pun di hati Hinata untuk menolak, andaikan misi tersebut bukanlah misi yang kompleks seperti ini.

"Kau dan Sasuke akan pergi ke dimensi lain untuk meraih buah _chakra_ dan menangkap buronan. Kalian akan berperan sebagai suami-istri di dimensi tersebut. Kemampuan matamu dan Sasuke dibutuhkan. Kalian berdua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunaikan misi ini."

Hinata meremas bajunya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan Boruto dan Himawari? Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka?"

"Aku akan meminta tolong pada Sakura-chan untuk merawat mereka berdua selama beberapa hari."

 _Lavandula_ terpejam cukup lama. Sebagian dari dirinya berkata 'jangan'. Naruto bisa saja semakin dekat dengan Sakura saat dia dan Sasuke menjalankan misi. Lagipula, ibu macam apa yang tega menelantarkan anak ketika tahu sang suami tidak bisa ikut turun tangan menggantikan perannya? Apakah dia berhak menolak? Lantas, sebagai apa dia harus menolak? Dia tak bisa menggadaikan status sebagai istri _hokage_ untuk mendapatkan _privilege_. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Haruskah dia menerima misi ini meski dengan setengah hati?

"Aku sendiri merasa bimbang untuk memutuskan siapa orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi ini. Aku bermaksud untuk ikut serta, tapi tidak bisa. Aku _hokage_ di sini. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan desa. Namun, aku rasa, aku bisa mempercayakanmu pada Sasuke. Aku percaya … aku percaya di antara kalian tidak akan ada apa pun yang terjadi."

Nada suara Naruto bahkan terdengar tak yakin, seolah sang pria pirang mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang juga ada di benak Hinata.

Apakah Naruto bisa duduk tenang ketika tahu sang istri berduaan bersama lelaki lain (sekalipun dengan sahabatnya sendiri) di bawah atap yang sama? Bisakah Naruto berpikiran jernih ketika keduanya harus berperan sebagai sepasang suami-istri? Bisakah Naruto terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka berdua hanya akan berperan …?

Hingga waktu keberangkatan keduanya, Naruto terus mengulang-ulang. Benarkah keputusannya?

* * *

"Ibu!"

Boruto dan Himawari mendekap sosok sang ibu. Lubang dimensi telah tampak. Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu lama membiarkan lubang dimensi itu terbuka. Hinata masih berusaha memberikan pelukan perpisahan bagi kedua buah hatinya. Sasuke sendiri hanya memberikan usapan singkat di rambut Sarada. Anak wanitanya terbiasa ditinggalkan, tak ada perlakuan khusus bahkan untuk misi kali ini.

"Jaga ibumu," pesan Sasuke pada wanita berkacamata, membiarkan sebuah anggukan menjawabnya.

"Jangan melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Peranmu adalah pemantau. Serahkan urusan bertarung pada Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto meletakkan dua telapak tangannya di atas bahu Hinata. Keraguan tampak sarat di kedua kelereng safir. Namun, misi yang telah disepakati tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Jika bukan mereka, siapa lagi yang bisa menunaikan misi ini?

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pehatian pada kedua anaknya. "Kalian tidak boleh nakal dan harus ikut membantu Sakura-san, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Bu!"

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. pria berambut hitam telah berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Hinata masih tidak rela. Tubuhnya tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Namun, mengulur waktu pun tiada guna. Semakin lama dia berada di sini, semakin lama dia berada di dimensi lain. Hinata ingin menuntaskan misi itu, bahkan jika bisa, dalam sekejap mata.

Mengabaikan pertikaian batinnya, Hinata melepaskan rengkuhan, tubuh sang wanita menyusul sosok di depan yang telah melangkah melewati lubang dimensi. Dalam sekian detik, lubang tersebut telah mengkonsumsi keduanya dan sosok mereka tak ada lagi di Konoha.

* * *

Hinata mengerjap berkali-kali. Sesaat tadi, tubuhnya nyaris menyapa lantai gedung tertinggi apartemen yang menjadi lokasi landasan dia dan Sasuke. Beruntung, sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh sang wanita terlebih dahulu, membuatnya terhindar dari benturan. Tak ingin berada dalam posisi demikian, Hinata sedikit meronta, membiarkan dua lengan Sasuke kendur melingkari tubuhnya sehingga sang Hyuuga bisa memijak tanah sendiri.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh. Berhati-hatilah. Aku bukan _babysitter_ -mu, Hinata."

"B-baik."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, menimbulkan tanda tanya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak terlihat kebingungan dengan kondisi dimensi yang serba berbeda dari Konoha ini? Hinata sendiri bahkan harus menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mengerling ke sana-sini, mengagumi bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi yang tidak bisa disandingkan dengan perkembangan zaman di Konoha. Bangunan tinggi di sana menutupi nyaris seluruh pandangan.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, sang Uchiha angkat bicara.

"Aku terbiasa mengembara bahkan dari dimensi satu ke dimensi lainnya. Aku pernah meninggali dimensi ini dua kali walaupun bukan berarti aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sini."

Sasuke menggerakan lima jemarinya, menyuruh Hinata untuk bergegas menuruni tangga. Sang pria Uchiha itu menceritakan bahwa dia sering berkeliling dimensi untuk melacak beberapa monster yang tanpa sadar sang pria lemparkan. Tepat di dimensi ini, sang pria pernah melemparkan monster kelelawar raksasa. Hal itu membuatnya harus menetap berminggu-minggu seorang diri dan mendiami salah satu kamar di apartemen yang tengah mereka masuki. Dari mana Sasuke memperoleh mata uang yang dapat digunakan di dimensi lain merupakan tanda tanya bagi Hinata. Sang pria terlalu bergengsi tinggi untuk menjadi pengemis. Apakah pria Uchiha itu melonggarkan harga dirinya dan menjadi seniman jalanan? Ataukah dia bekerja di sebuah toko? Atau justru tante-tante kaya-raya yang tergoda ketampanan sang pria memberikan uang secara cuma-cuma?

"Tempat ini tidak lebih baik dari Konoha. Sama ganasnya. Jangan terbujuk iming-iming apa pun di sini."

Kaki Hinata seketika terlupa untuk melangkah. Beberapa bayangan imajiner serentak memenuhi pikiran sang wanita. Apakah Sasuke pernah menjadi korban kejahatan di dimensi lain? Hinata tahu Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke adalah manusia. Dia memiliki kelemahan. "Sasu—"

"—Aku memperoleh banyak uang dari beberapa wanita yang mengajakku kencan buta. Aku ditarik ke dalam klub malam, menemani mereka sampai mabuk, dan mereka mengantongiku sejumlah uang. Kutinggalkan mereka saat tidak sadarkan diri."

"Aku pernah merampas harta beberapa preman untuk bertahan hidup di beberapa dimensi."

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah pintu sebelum mengeluarkan kunci yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam saku sang pria.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kita berdua memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk bertahan hidup di sini. Aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Terserah padamu apakah kau ingin bekerja atau menjaga rumah."

* * *

Hinata duduk di sofa dengan canggung. Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengannya. Sang pria duduk bersandar, mengangkat rahangnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuka dan menutup lubang dimensi seperti perkara sepele, tapi tidak demikian baginya. Dia merasa luar biasa lelah. _Chakra_ -nya terkuras banyak. Sigap, Hinata melangkah ke dapur, mengambilkan segelas air untuk sang pria. Sontak, tindakan Hinata membuat Sasuke nyaris tercengang. Hanya saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak tercengang. Nyaris.

"Silakan diminum. Maaf karena aku mengambil air minum dari dapur tanpa seizinmu."

"Apartemen ini milik kita berdua, jadi tidak perlu meminta izin dariku untuk melakukan apa pun di sini." Sang pria berucap sebelum meraih segelas air yang Hinata sodorkan.

"Apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar. Kau akan tidur di dalam kamar dan aku akan tidur di sini."

Posisi tubuh Hinata yang semula lebih tenang kembali menegap. "T-tidak perlu. Aku akan tidur di sini. Ini apartemenmu, jadi seharusnya kau yang tidur di dalam kamar, Sasuke-kun."

Bunyi berdenting terdengar ketika Sasuke meletakkan gelas kosong ke atas meja. Sang pria melirik Hinata sebelum membuka mulut. "Kau perempuan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang perempuan tidur di sofa."

"T-tapi—"

"—Atau kau memilih kita berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama?"

Hinata, seratus persen, sadar betul bahwa Sasuke hanya bercanda. Hinata tahu itu dari seringai yang terpampang di wajah putihnya. Namun, tetap, kalimat barusan tidak bisa tidak membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Saat itulah, Hinata sadar bahwa mulai saat ini dia akan hidup bersama dengan Sasuke, setidaknya sampai mereka bisa menemukan sang target dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha.

'Ini belum apa-apa, tapi jantungku sudah berdebar sekencang ini!' Panik sang wanita.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit **by publishing this fict** )

 **AR** /Fanon

Three **shots**

 **Sasu** Hina

 **Decided**

* * *

 **-Chapter II-  
**

Kegiatan pertama yang Hinata lakukan ketika baru saja bangun tidur adalah membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan untuk sekadar menengok sesosok pria yang tertidur di sofa. Perut berlapis _t-shirt_ putih itu tampak kembang-kempis mengikuti irama napas. Usai bercakap-cakap singkat semalam, setelah candaan Sasuke (yang amat jarang sang pria lemparkan pada orang lain), Hinata pamit ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Namun, jujur saja, dia baru benar-benar bisa terlelap selang empat jam kemudian. Otaknya kembali memutar kalimat yang Sasuke perdengarkan, yang selalu sukses menuai corak merah di pipinya. Naruto saja belum pernah menujukan candaan seperti itu padanya. Tentu saja Hinata menjadi panik bukan kepalang.

 _"_ _Atau kau memilih agar kita tidur di ranjang yang sama?"_

Wanita kepala dua itu menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, berusaha mengusir ucapan Sasuke. Dia bukan lagi remaja. Dia telah berkeluarga, bahkan memiliki dua orang anak. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia dengan perasaan merah jambu a la remaja. Ada misi yang harus mereka berdua selesaikan dan oleh karenanya mereka berdua pergi ke dimensi ini.

Semalam, Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Hinata, setidaknya uang tersebut, sang pria bilang, cukup untuk makan mereka berdua selama dua hari. Hinata tak tahu apa-apa soal dimensi ini dan Sasuke telah mewanti-wanti agar sang wanita berhati-hati. Dengan kata lain, Hinata tidak boleh bertindak sembrono.

Meskipun tak enak hati, Hinata tak ingin dia dan Sasuke melewatkan sarapan, maka dari itu, Hinata menghampiri sang pria _raven_ untuk mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bangunlah."

Bukan pria yang sulit bangun, mata oniks pun terlihat.

"Aku minta maaf karena membangunkanmu, tapi kita sama sekali tidak memiliki persediaan makanan apa pun."

Mata Sasuke melirik sosok Hinata yang membungkuk di sisinya. Terdiam sejenak, sang pria akhirnya beranjak duduk, memegangi pelipisnya. Rasa pusing dan lelah masih kentara terasa. Namun, apa boleh buat, dia tidak menyediakan makanan apa pun saat terakhir kali berkunjung ke dimensi ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, sang pria buka suara.

"Setelah mandi, aku akan menemanimu ke pusat perbelanjaan."

* * *

Dimensi ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Hinata pada kota yang bersebelahan dengan Desa Konoha. Bangunan pencakar langit, kereta yang lalu lalang di atas mata, manusia yang sibuk hilir-mudik, _gadget_ yang tak tanggal dalam genggaman tangan. Perbedaan mencolok di sini adalah tak ada eksistensi ninja yang melompat dari gedung ke gedung. Sasuke bergumam beberapa hal, sependengaran Hinata. Soal beberapa toko yang telah berganti nama atau soal jalanan yang dijadikan bangunan. Ruang hijau di sana semakin berkurang, tergantikan dengan padatnya gedung-gedung menjulang. Beberapa kali dia dan Hinata harus berputar arah ketika pusat perbelanjaan yang dituju rupanya sudah tidak beroperasi semenjak satu tahun lalu dan kini dibuka pusat perbelanjaan baru yang cukup jauh dari lokasi. Semaraknya jalanan dengan pengunjung pun membuat Hinata beberapa kali kehilangan arah, tak menemukan sosok Sasuke di dekatnya.

'Ini bagian dari peran suami-istri.' Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ketika Sasuke dan dirinya bergandengan tangan, menghindari kejadian Hinata tersesat terulang kembali.

Saat itulah, Hinata memikirkan beberapa hal. Dia dan Naruto bergandengan tangan beberapa kali saja. Masih bisa dihitung dengan jemari. pria itu seringkali memilih berjalan mendahuluinya dan Hinata akan mengikuti beberapa di belakang. Jika ada acara khusus, barulah dirinya berjalan di sisi Naruto. Itu pun masih minus bergandengan tangan. Hinata sadar, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat lantaran tak terbiasa bergandengan tangan dengan lawan jenis. Namun, Hinata sadar, keringat ini bukan berasal dari pori-pori kulitnya semata, melainkan dari kulit Sasuke.

Meski bukan tipikal orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, yang bukan haknya, Hinata sedikit banyak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pun tentunya tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi intens dengan sang istri. Jangankan bergandengan tangan, bertemu pun amat jarang. Jika kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor Hokage, begitulah penuturan Naruto tentang Sasuke yang diketahuinya.

 _"_ _Semalam, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia menitipkan permintaan maaf pada Sakura melalui diriku."_ Hinata terkenang ucapan suaminya sendiri.

Jauh, jauh di lubuk Hinata, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang dia coba hindari. Perihal, kenapa Sasuke bisa menikah dengan Sakura ketika bagi Hinata sendiri, Sasuke terlihat seperti pria yang tak akan keberatan sekalipun menjadi perjaka seumur hidupnya. Di sisi lain, Hinata bahkan sering mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto melamarnya. Sejak menyukai sang pria, Hinata tahu siapa wanita yang Naruto sukai dan wanita itu bukanlah dirinya. Proses lamaran dan pernikahan mereka terjadi sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menyerah dalam memperjuangkan Sakura. Mereka berdua bisa saja menikah andai Naruto tak melamar dirinya. Jika Naruto melamar Sakura, terlepas dari jawaban sang Haruno sendiri, Sasuke jelas tak akan menikahi Sakura.

Apakah ini berarti Naruto sungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Apakah perasaan Naruto pada Sakura berubah sehingga akhirnya Naruto memilih melamar Hinata?

Wanita bermata _lavandula_ tak mengerti pasti. Tak juga berusaha mengorek kebenaran. Dia kalut. Dia kalut dengan penjelasan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, alasan kenapa mereka berdua bisa merajut tali rumah tangga. Di samping itu, Naruto juga memberikan kesan mandiri, tipikal pria yang bisa hidup tanpa istri.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah menghentikan langkah, membuat tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau menggenggam tanganku sangat erat."

Kontan saja Hinata melepaskan lima jemarinya dari jemari Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia telah meremas jemari Sasuke.

Uchiha tampak menghela napas. Namun, pria itu tidak berkomentar lebih jauh, hanya menyamakan jarak dengan sang wanita dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

* * *

Sebelum sampai ke lokasi pusat perbelanjaan, ada beberapa toko yang menyita perhatian Hinata. Toko yang menyuguhkan makanan manis dengan bentuk menarik. Salah satu toko yang Hinata pilih untuk disinggahi adalah toko _taiyaki_ dengan bentuk menyerupai karakter animasi.

"Jika bukan berbentuk ikan, aku rasa nama makanan itu bukan lagi ' _taiyaki_ '." Sasuke berseloroh sembari melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Naruto tidak pernah mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, Hinata?"

Kunyahan Hinata terinterupsi. Apakah sepanjang jalan tadi Sasuke pun memikirkan hubungan dirinya dan Naruto sama seperti dia yang memikirkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum Himawari lahir, kami pergi ke pantai bersama."

"Itu sudah lama sekali."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Rasanya, Sasuke tidak berhak berkomentar demikian ketika Hinata sendiri menyangsikan bahwa sang pria pernah mengajak keluarganya bertamasya barang sekali saja. Namun, tentu saja Hinata tidak mengatakan hal tersebut terus terang.

Keduanya terus berjalan, menelusuri bangunan yang dituju, mencari beberapa buah, sayuran, daging, dan beras untuk makan dua hari. Uang yang tersisa digunakan keduanya untuk sarapan di luar, mencicipi rasa yang asing di lidang dari sajian _egg waffle_ dan _matcha latte_. Hinata sibuk mengagumi penyajian dua hidangan tersebut ketika Sasuke memilih menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Ya, _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi serta kopi bukanlah sajian buruk di pagi hari bagi perutnya. Ini lebih baik ketimbang sarapan semasa mengembara beberapa kali di dimensinya sendiri. Hewan liar yang dibakar dan air sungai. Hanya itu.

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan ke beberapa toko, menemani sang 'suami' mencari pekerjaan. Beruntung, ada sebuah toko 24 jam yang bersedia mempekerjakan Sasuke dengan bayaran 200 yen per jam. Hinata sendiri memilih untuk tidak bekerja. Dia tidak akan mengendurkan pengawasan kendatipun hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Waktu luangnya akan dia habiskan untuk mencari keberadaan buah _chakra_ dan sang buronan.

Sasuke membekali Hinata dengan ponsel, sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing bagi Hinata. ponsel itu didapat cuma-cuma. Memang tak secanggih teknologi ponsel yang seharusnya sudah ada di zaman itu. Namun, dengan fasilitas _email_ dan kamera belakang, Hinata rasa dia harus tetap bersyukur dengan pemberian Sasuke.

* * *

Seharian ini, aktivitas keduanya hanyalah berbincang dengan tetangga yang penasaran dengan rupa pendatang baru di apartemen mereka. Rupa Sasuke yang bagi sebagian penghuni tak asing, membuat sang pria hanya tinggal mengenalkan Hinata saja.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan keponakanku, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Bola matamu indah sekali, Hinata-chan."

Perkenalan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam itu menyisakan beberapa makanan antaran dari beberapa tetangga. _Umeboshi, unagi_ , dan _kare_. Hinata memasak sup _miso_ , telur, dan salad sebagai hidangan lainnya. Tak lupa, nasi.

Ini aneh. Sebelum misi ini, mereka hanya berinteraksi singkat. Hinata hanya seringkali memberitahu Sasuke di mana Naruto berada karena hanya itulah alasan mereka berinteraksi. Itulah kenapa, rasanya aneh ketika dua orang yang tak dekat tiba-tiba saja bisa melewatkan beberapa saat bersama tanpa terlalu kaku. Mereka masih bisa mengobrol, membicarakan teknik ninja dari klan mereka berasal, memuji _doujutsu_ unik masing-masing. Hyuuga dengan anugerah _byakugan_ -nya dan Uchiha dengan anugerah _sharingan_ -nya. Sasuke bilang, _byakugan_ sesungguhnya lebih kuat dari _byakugan_ , maka dari itu, Kaguya memiliki _byakugan_. _Byakugan_ adalah jurus mata tertua dalam sejarah ninja. Namun, di eranya atau di era sebelumnya, pengendali sejati _byakugan_ seolah berkurang drastis. Tak banyak anggota klan Hyuuga yang bisa menguasai _byakugan_ secara total, menjadikan _byakugan_ sekadar jurus mata yang sanggup menembus objek dan melihat aliran _chakra_ saja.

Di sela obrolan, ada saatnya Hinata menyodorkan Sasuke kecap asin atau _wasabi_. Ada saatnya Sasuke pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk mengisi gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong. Santap bersama mereka entah bagaimana terasa sangat spesial di hati Hinata. Dia yang selama menikah kehilangan banyak kesempatan untuk bisa menyantap makanan satu meja dengan Naruto menganggap makan bersama adalah hal yang istimewa, yang baginya terasa begitu langka dan karena langka itulah, Hinata rasa, momen seperti ini akan melekat dalam benaknya.

Tanpa sadar, selintas, ada pengandaian yang muncul. Seandainya saja Sasuke adalah suaminya, akankah dia lebih bahagia? Akankah Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk mengembara? Jika dia adalah istri Sasuke, akankah sang pria mengajaknya?

* * *

Keduanya mencuci perabotan kotor berdua. Sasuke berdiri di sisi kanan Hinata, mengusap piring dan gelas yang Hinata cuci dengan kain sebelum menaruhnya di rak. Hinata terkadang mencuri pandang pada pria di sisinya. Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas karena terhalang rambut sang pria dari samping. Seingat Hinata, Sakura pernah mengeluhkan sikap malas Sasuke ketika ada di rumah.

 _"_ _Dia hanya tidur di sofa seharian atau pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Selebihnya, dia akan menetap di kantor Hokage. Itulah yang Sasuke lakukan saat pulang ke Konoha."_

Sasuke tidak semalas itu. Selama beberapa jam yang dia lewatkan dengan Sasuke, kata malas tak pernah muncul untuk melabeli gerak-gerik sang pria. Sasuke cekatan. Mau beranjak untuk bersiap-siap ke pusat perbelanjaan, mencari pekerjaan, mengenalkan Hinata ke tetangga, membantunya memotong sayuran, dan kini, pria yang sama berada di sisinya untuk mengeringkan perabotan yang habis dicuci. Apakah karena akting belaka, sang pria bersemangat menghayati peran sebagai suami?

* * *

Seperti tujuan awal, keduanya tentu tidak hanya berperan selayaknya suami-istri, mereka memiliki misi untuk mencari buronan yang telah membawa lari buah _chakra_. Membelah malam dengan dua langkah mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata menelusuri jalanan Tokyo yang bisa lengang juga. Paling tidak, pinggiran Tokyo ini hanya dilalui oleh beberapa pelajar yang baru pulang, pemabuk, dan beberapa berandalan. Suara lolongan anjing terdengar dari kejauhan, seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Hinata mengerling, mendapati _sharingan_ Sasuke telah aktif. Tak mau ketinggalan, Hinata pun mengaktikan _byakugan_ dan menelisir sekelilingnya. Tak ada hal mencurigakan. Tak ada penemuan _chakra_ atau apa pun itu. Buah _chakra_ tentu tidak akan lolos dari radar _sharingan-rinnegan_ Sasuke atau _byakugan_ Hinata. _Chakra_ sebesar itu pasti mudah untuk dilacak.

Baru saja hendak melontarkan tanya, Sasuke dan Hinata terkesiap mendapati adanya _chakra_ yang sangat kuat, yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa mereka ketahui di mana.

"Sasuke-kun, menyingkir!"

Sulur _chakra_ tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, ujungnya yang runcing nyaris menusuk tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata andai saja Hinata tidak menjadikan tubuhnya. Sasuke terperangah. Tubuh Hinata terangkat ke atas, mengikuti sulur yang menggeliat bak cacing raksasa. Inilah kenapa sang pria mengatakan bahwa byakugan jauh lebih kuat dari _rinnegan_ atau _sharingan_. _Byakugan_ bisa melihat 360 derajat tanpa titik buta. Persoalan jurus mata yang bisa memindahkan objek ke dimensi lain, byakugan pun juaranya. Beberapa musuh mereka terdahulu, Kaguya, Momoshiki, dan Kinshiki hanya memiliki _byakugan_ dan mereka bisa berpindah dimensi sesuka hati. Hanya perkara siapa yang bisa mendalami jurus mata tersebut. Sayangnya, Hinata bukan salah satu di antara mereka yang bisa mengaktifkan _byakugan_ secara sempurna. Bukan pula Hiashi, Hanabi, atau Neji.

Era Hyuuga sebagai pengendali _byakugan_ yang sempurna hanya tinggal kenangan.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke tak tunggu lama untuk memotong sulur tersebut dengan pedangnya. sulur tersebut terjatuh dan bergerak mundur dengan cepat. Sasuke bisa saja berlari mengejar sulur tersebut untuk mengetahui sumber lokasinya. Namun, ada Hinata yang harus lebih dia perhitungkan. Kondisi sang wanita yang kini terengah-engah dengan luka. ada pun sulur yang sebelumnya dipotong Sasuke dan menembus tubuh Hinata menghilang, tak lagi teraliri _chakra_.

Meski awalnya bimbang, Sasuke pada akhirnya memilih membopong Hinata dan membawa sang wanita ke kediaman. Bukannya tak ingin mengobati Hinata dengan membawa sang wanita ke rumah sakit atau klinik, mereka pasti akan mempersulit misi keduanya. Mereka pasti akan menghujani dia dengan pertanyaan "siapa pelaku yang melakukannya?" atau "dengan senjata apa dia melukai Hinata?" ketika Sasuke tentu saja tak bisa secara gamblang memberitahukan perihal buah _chakra_ dan dimensi ninja.

Sang Uchiha beruntung, dia pernah mempelajari ilmu medis dari Sakura sehingga bisa menyalurkan _chakra_ untuk mengobati Hinata. Meski sang pria akui, dia tidak kompeten dalam hal medis dan butuh waktu kurang lebih empat jam untuk menutup luka Hinata, setidaknya, kini kondisi Hinata membaik. Napas sang wanita mulai teratur dan kini dia bisa membuka kelopak matanya.

Hinata mengangguk, kembali tertidur di atas sofa dengan Sasuke yang duduk di bawah, bersandar di bagian depan sofa.

* * *

Suara isakan membuat sang pria Uchiha terjaga. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menyadari bahwa Hinata telah pindah ke kamar. Tentu mendengar isakan membuat hatinya tidak bisa tidak cemas. Dengan langkah cepat, sang pria menjangkau pintu kamar tempat Hinata berada. Suara isakan ini berasal dari dalam sana. Apakah luka sang wanita masih terasa sakit? Pikir sang pria. Uchiha muda menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Isakan itu terdengar begitu pilu. Tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan tak sabar, menyuruh sang empunya membukakan pintu.

Pemandangan yang tampak pertama kali di ambang pintu adalah Hinata dengan mata yang merah dan kelopak yang sembab. Dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter, Sasuke bahkan masih bisa melihat bulir air mata itu mengalir lembut di pipi Hinata. Apakah wanita itu menangis sedari tadi?

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke memberikan penekanan, memaksa Hinata buka mulut.

"Aku merasa Naruto-kun kejam karena memerintahkanku untuk menjalankan misi ini." Suara sang wanita terdengar gemetaran. "Dia tahu aku pernah mengenal Toneri, pria yang saat ini tinggal di bulan. Buah _chakra_ ini hanya bisa aman jika disimpan Toneri, tapi pria itu tak juga muncul. Karena itu, kupikir, Naruto-kun sengaja menyuruhku menjalankan misi ini agar aku ada dalam bahaya sehingga Toneri datang menyelamatkanku dan mengambil buah tersebut."

Toneri? Sasuke berusaha mengingat nama itu. Nama pria yang memaksa ingin menikah dengan Hinata bertahun-tahun silam. Ya, pria yang mendiami bulan. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Tubuh Hinata sedang lelah dan dia terluka, dia butuh beristirahat atau dia akan semakin berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau harus tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke-kun."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ada jeda di antara mereka ketika Uchiha tengah berpikir dan Hinata memilih membisu. Ketika ada satu kalimat yang meluncur. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat jitu untuk menghentikan tangis Hinata.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Semalam ini saja."

Jemari Hinata di kenop pintu mengeras. Lama, Hinata berpikir. Dia telah bersuami. Dia telah memiliki anak. Namun, mencoba menerka mana yang salah atau benar pun, pikiran Hinata tengah kusut. Dia tak lagi bisa berpikir apa pun. Tubuhnya lemas dan sakit. Memikirkan sang suami dan misi ini membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Semua hal buruk seakan berbondong-bondong hendak memasuki pikirannya. Pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja di dimensinya, Naruto tengah berselingkuh dengan Sakura, mungkin saja Naruto ingin menjerumuskannya pada bahaya agar sang wanita tak lagi bisa kembali ke Konoha, atau mungkin pria kuning itu ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengan Toneri sehingga mereka berdua bisa tinggal di bulan bersama. Hinata tak tahu lagi, tak mau tahu lagi, dengan hal selanjutnya.

Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu akhirnya mengangguk seraya membeokan ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Semalam ini saja."

Dengan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar Hinata.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

"Naruto menggunakan Hinata sebagai umpan untuk memancing Toneri keluar? Brengsek!"

"Naruto, apa perasaan cintamu padaku masih tersisa? Aku lelah dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang seperti ini. Kadangkala aku berpikir, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia jika bersamamu."

"Kau seharusnya menikah denganku dan tinggal di bulan, Hinata."

"Hinata tak akan kuserahkan padamu atau pada Naruto!"

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto dan Himawari? Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Uchiha Sasuke!**

 _—Thanks_ _for reading!_

( **Grey Cho** , 2017)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

( **I don't take any profit** by publishing this fict)

AR/ **Fanon**

 **Sasu** Hina

 **Decided**

 **-Final Chapter-**

Langkah kaki Uchiha membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat seorang gadis bermalam di apartemennya. Hinata melangkah terlebih dahulu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dalam posisi terduduk. Uchiha muda menyusulnya. Pria itu lalu berlutut di depan sosok Hinata, memandang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ada jejak air mata di sana, ada kesedihan yang belum sirna dari sang wanita. Sasuke tak pernah belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi romantis. Dia tak tahu. Istrinya sendiri saja tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan manis. Namun, kedua tangan sang pria bergerak sendiri, terulur ke depan meraih dua tangan Hinata. Telapak tangan bertemu telapak tangan. Lima pasang jemari saling bertemu dalam sentuhan ringan. Bibir Hinata bergetar, isakannya kian kencang.

Apakah ini realita? Sasuke memandanginya lurus. Pria yang dulu dia tolak sambil lalu. Dahulu Hinata pikir kejadian ketika sang pria menyatakan rasa cinta adalah ilusi. Hinata tak pernah peduli dengan pria di depannya ini. Tak peduli bahwa ketika dia dan Naruto menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, ada sepasang oniks yang menatap dalam diam. Setelahnya, dia menikah dengan Naruto dan tak lama kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke melamar Sakura. Lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan bahwa pernyataan cinta Sasuke tak pernah ada.

Namun, Hinata keliru. Sirat yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat ini sanggup mematahkan semua argumennya tentang masa lalu. Kali ini, Hinata mulai meragukan dirinya dan mempertanyakan kenapa dia bisa mengindahkan seorang Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia akan lebih berbahagia jika bersama sang pria. Mungkin saja Sasuke yang mencintainya seorang akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Perasaanku masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Hyuuga. Perasaanku tidak berubah dengan mudah."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Wanita itu tak ingin memikirkan apa pun lagi. Baginya, saat inilah yang terpenting. Maka wanita itu tak berkutik ketika Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Alih-alih menepis, Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya, menangkup kedua uluran tangan Sasuke. Dalam pelukan yang erat, seakan tak ada hari esok, Hinata mengingat aroma Sasuke. Hinata mengingat sensasi ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan tengkuk sang pria, membuat Sasuke memprotes dalam ringisan sesaat. Namun, mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi demikian hingga cukup lama. sampai Sasuke menarik Hinata ke tengah sisi ranjang, sementara dirinya sendiri ikut berbaring di sana, di sisi Hinata.

Tak ada hal melampaui batas yang keduanya lakukan. Sasuke hanya mendekap Hinata kala sang wanita terlelap dalam mimpi. Pria itu hanya meyakinkan sang wanita bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendirian menanggung beban. Bahwa dia akan terus berada di pihak Hinata.

* * *

"Tuan Hokage!" Naruto tengah membereskan—atau tidak, berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja. Tangannya terlihat terampil memindahkan berkas, terlihat seperti tengah membereskan. Namun, tumpukan itu masih ada sejak tiga jam lalu, menandakan bahwa dia sebenarnya hanya menafkahi keisengan dengan memindahkan posisi berkas-berkas tersebut.

Ketika pemilik rambut merah jambu menampakkan batang hidup di pintu ruang kerjanya, sang Uzumaki mau tak mau melebarkan senyuman.

"Sakura-chan."

Keduanya memutuskan berkeliling Konoha. Hingga kaki mereka terhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak di pinggir jalan, menduduki batang pohon yang tak cukup panjang, yang membuat keduanya duduk berdekatan. Sakura melirik wajah Naruto sesekali, menyadari bahwa sang pria tengah dilanda kerisauan. Apakah menugaskan sang istri pada sebuah misi cukup panjang membuatnya menyesal? Ataukah duduk bersamanya seperti yang membuat sang pria menjadi salah tingkah?

"Naruto," panggil Sakura. Wanita yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu mengayunkan kaki. _Emerald_ -nya menelisik awan demi awan, mencari pemandangan menyegarkan. "Naruto, apakah perassaan cintamu padaku masih tersisa?"

"Aku …." Haruno yang kini menyandang nama "Uchiha" kini merunduk. Dia menjedakan ucapannya, memberikan luang bagi setarik napas panjang. "Aku lelah dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang seperti ini. kadangkala aku berpikir, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia jika bersamamu."

Naruto lantas menoleh kilat ke arah sang wanita, mencari setitik petunjuk bahwa wanita yang menjadi rekan satu timnya dalam kurun waktu amat lama itu tengah bergurau ria, mengajaknya sekadar bercanda, melepas kepenatan. Namun, bukanlah tawa jahil yang Naruto temukan dari wajah cantik ibu satu anak itu, melainkan senyuman getir, menguatkan kalimat yang sesaat tadi dia lontarkan, tentang penyesalan.

"Sasuke-kun selalu meninggalkanku. Dia meninggalkanku dan mengembara sesuka hati, seakan baginya, aku dan Sarada bukan siapa-siapa. Dengan alasan keselamatan, dia melarang kami berdua ikut serta, padahal aku dan Sarada tidak selemah yang dia duga dan dia bahkan tidak mau menjamin akan melindungi kami berdua dengan kekuatannya. Saat kembali ke rumah pun, dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu. Apakah rumah baginya bukanlah tempat dia tinggal bersamaku? Jika rumah adalah tempat hatinya merasa nyaman, di manakah rumah baginya? Terkadang aku memikirkan hal seperti ini dan merasa bersedih. Aku ingin mengulang waktu, memperbaiki setiap putusan yang kuambil saat masih muda. Aku ingin kembali ke masa saat kau belum berpaling dariku. Masa saat kau belum mempersunting Hinata."

"Sakura—"

"—Maaf karena aku sudah egois. Aku menolakmu dan kini datang untuk kembali memastikan perasaanmu, ketika kita berdua telah berkeluarga."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Pria yang kini menjadi orang satu di Konoha menghela napas. Pria itu tahu kronologi sesungguhnya kisah cinta rumit ini. Dahulu, Hinata menyukainya. Dia menyukai Sakura. Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke … Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Cinta segiempat yang lantas berakhir ketika Sasuke mendatangi kediamannya, melaporkan penolakan dari Hinata. Berucap dengan nada sinis bahwa Hinata akan sia-sia di tangan pria seperti Naruto dan tapi, Hinata tetap bersikeras mempertahankan Naruto. Kala itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih menganggap saingan masing-masing. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata yang menyukai Naruto dan Naruto menginginkan Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Perasaan wanita yang mereka impikan begitu sulit berubah dan membuat mereka menyakiti hati masing-masing. Jika Sakura tidak bisa didapatkan, Naruto tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Jika Hinata tidak bisa diperoleh, Sasuke akan mengklaim Sakura.

Tanpa keduanya sadar, apa yang mereka putuskan di masa muda mereka menuai penyesalan besar. Ketika sadar, mereka harus berusaha mencintai wanita yang tidak mereka cintai, bersenggama dengan dasar iba dan bukan cinta, membiarkan darah daging mereka lahir ke dunia ini karena kompetisi dan egoisme masa muda.

Bisakah mereka mengubah putusan mereka? Bisakah Naruto bersama Sakura dan Sasuke bersama Hinata?

Pria berambut kuning itu tahu benar bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata dan kini, tengah menguji sang pria dengan mengirimkannya pada misi bersama sang istri. Akankah sesuatu terjadi di sana? Akankah waktu bisa bergulung kembali?

Lamunan Naruto buyar tatkala telapak tangan dingin milik Sakura menyentuh pipinya.

"Di depanmu hanya ada aku. Haruno Sakura. Anggaplah aku masih sama dengan aku yang dulu, saat aku belum mengubah margaku menjadi "Uchiha"."

Jarak bibir keduanya amat dekat, begitu dekat. Naruto bisa merasakan kepulan napas dari celah bibir Sakura yang menerpa bibirnya sendiri. Terasa hangat, kontras dengan kulit Sakura yang begitu dingin.

"Sakura-chan …."

* * *

Kesejukan dini hari, membuat Hinata memperlihatkan _lavandula_ -nya. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah, melihat tirai jendela tipis berwarna putih yang berkibar diterpa angin dari jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Mentari mulai meninggi. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat seperti pepohonan yang menjadi celah sinar mentari menerobosnya. Wanita itu menyesap aroma pagi. Aroma yang dilantunkan sang embun pada beberapa daun di balkon. Aroma yang disantunkan bunga-bunga kepada mentari. Salam dari alam untuk sang pagi.

Ketika ranjang terasa berdenyut sekali, Hinata sadar satu sosok di sisinya pun tengah beranjak duduk, memandangi pemandangan yang tengah dia pandangi pula. Dua lengan Sasuke melingkar di depan leher Hinata. Ada salam yang dibisikkannya, melalui napas hangat meski di pagi yang cukup dingin. Ketika Hinata menoleh, bibir Sasuke menyambut bibirnya. Kecupan berlangsung singkat. Sasuke lantas mendaratkan bibirnya di lain tempat, mengecup pipi, dahi, dan dua kelopak mata Hinata. Sampai akhirnya, bibir Hinata kembali menjadi tempat berlabuh bagi bibir Sasuke. Sang pria mengulum bibir kemerahan itu dalam ciuman yang lama dan dalam. Hinata tak menolaknya. Wanita itu justru menikmati sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan pada bibirnya. _Saliva_ terjatuh dari bibir masing-masing ketika Sasuke menarik kepala ke belakang, melepaskan diri dari ciuman paginya.

Ada rasa ragu untuk memandang wajah Hinata. Bagaimanapun, dia mengecup sang wanita tnapa permisi. Pria itu tak dapat menahan urgensi untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium Hinata. hinata ada wanita yang dia dambakan dan melihat wanita dambaannya melewatkan pagi satu ranjang dengannya, tentu saja Sasuke tak lagi bisa mengontrol diri. Ketika sang Uchiha telah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat wajah kesal Hinata atau yang terburuk—pukulan di pipi—Sasuke justru mendapati pipi Hinata yang merona merah disertai senyuman tertahan. Wanita itu melirik ke samping, malu-malu untuk memandang Sasuke.

Tak ingin ada urgensi lain yang melebihi barusan, Sasuke mengacak rambut _indigo_ Hinata sembari bergegas bangkit dari sana. Dia harus segera pergi dari ruangan ini atau instingnya sebagai lelaki akan bekerja di luar kendali.

Ketika pintu berdebam, Hinata baru bisa melemaskan otot tubuhnya, membuatnya kini menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Basah dan hangat. Aroma Sasuke mengingatkannya pada petrikor, aroma yang selalu sukses membuatnya merasa tenang. Namun, Hinata sadar, ada kenyataan yang menantinya di dimensi lain, dimensi miliknya.

Dia adalah seorang ibu dari dua orang anak. Kenyataan itu tidak bisa Hinata abaikan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto dan Himawari? Bagaimana dengan Sarada?" Hinata merasa bimbang.

Jika dia memilih Sasuke sekarang, akan ada orang-orang yang tersakiti. Sakura, Sarada, dan dua buah hatinya, juga suaminya. Namun, bukankah sejak awal dia yang memilih merebut Naruto? Dia tak memikirkan rasa suka Naruto pada Sakura dan terus memaksakan perasaannya sendiri. Hinata tahu benar, Naruto mempertanyakan kenapa dia menolak pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Apanya yang "hanya" mencintai Naruto? Hinata merasa dirinya menggelikan. Setelah sesumbar mempertahankan Naruto, dia membiarkan Sasuke menjamah bibirnya. Setelah berkeluarga, dia membiarkan dirinya berada satu kamar dengan pria lain. Namun, bukankah dia tak akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini bersama Sasuke jika Naruto tidak memberikannya tugas kemari? Rasanya, seperti sang suami tengah menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, meyakinkan Hinata bahwa belum terlambat untuk menyadari siapa yang sesungguhnya ada di hatinya.

Hinata tidak bekerja di mana pun, bukankah dia wanita yang tepat untuk menemani pengembara seperti Sasuke? Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari kantor hokage, bukankah posisinya begitu strategis untuk bisa terus mengunjungi sang pemimpin desa? Bukankah mereka telah cocok satu sama lain? Jika saat itu dia menerima Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?

Hyuuga-Uzumaki mengimajinasikan dirinya tengah berpetualang bersama Sasuke dalam perjalanan tanpa akhir, terus mengembara ke berbagai belahan dunia dan dimensi.

* * *

Sasuke meninju tiang dengan tangan kosong. Langit seketika menjadi gelap gulita. Buronan itu telah benar-benar membangkitkan buah _chakra_ itu. Penduduk tertidur, mereka kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar tertidur. Mendapati kondisi yang tiba-tiba memburuk, Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa harus berpencar mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat aman sebelum berkonfrontasi dengan sang buronan. Siapa namanya? Kishou? Kanou? Entahlah. Sasuke tak berminat mengingat nama orang yang akan segera dia habisi.

Pria bermata _rinnegan_ - _sharingan_ itu mengingat jelas ucapan Hinata dan membeokannya. Merasa tak terima bahwa Naruto memperalat istrinya sendiri. Sasuke tahu kebodohan Naruto. Namun, tak menyangka bahwa Naruto sebodoh ini.

"Naruto menggunakan Hinata sebagai umpan untuk memancing Toneri keluar? Brengsek!"

Uzumaki itu lebih seperti orang licik di mata sang pria. Sang _Nanadaime_ tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa memanggil Toneri keluar setelah membatalkan resepsi pernikahan Toneri dan Hinata (bukan berarti Sasuke sendiri mengizinkannya). Kini, dia bermaksud melibatkan istrinya sendiir dalam bahaya tanpa kehadirannya untuk menarik Toneri keluar. Hal ini pasti masuk ke dalam perhitungan Naruto.

"Sial!" Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat. Berharap Hinata di lain lokasi baik-baik saja.

* * *

"T-Toneri-kun?" Hinata tersungkur ketika sosok Toneri mendorong tubuhnya. Bukan tanpa maksud, Toneri berusaha menghindarkan Hinata dari tombak-tombak yang melesat. Hinata kini berada di padang rerumputan di pinggiran kota. Berada di dekat gudang yang disinyalir sebagai tempat persembunyian sang buronan.

Ketika melihat aliran _chakra_ luar biasa besar muncul dari dalam sana, Hinata semakin yakin. Namun, wanita itu terlalu ceroboh dengan mendekat ke arah gudang. Ketika gudang itu meledak dan melesatkan banyak tombak, Hinata yang tak bisa berhindar memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, bersiap menghalau tombak.

Di sinilah dia, tersungkur dengan Toneri di sisinya.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Hinata."

"Aku tahu itu." Hinata kembali bangkit, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Pria berambut terang mengamati wajah sang wanita, merasa kagum karena keberanian wanita tersebut tak juga luntur meski kini dia telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Setengah berguyon, Toneri meloloskan kata. "Kau seharusnya tinggal denganku di bulan, Hinata—"

"—Hinata tak akan kuserahkan padamu atau Naruto."

Toneri dan Hinata sontak menoleh, memandang Sasuke dengan napas memburu. Pria itu sepertinya bergegas kemari usai merasakan pusat _chakra_ di sini. Di depan ketiganya, sosok pria bertudung mengangkat tangan, mengatur pergerakan tombak yang mengarah mengikuti mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, ketiganya berlari menyerang sosok tersebut, buronan yang telah menggunakan buah _chakra_ untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. **Aku telah memutuskan** untuk tetap bersama Hinata." Naruto menghalangi bibir Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Benar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tak dapat mengkhianati Hinata. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebagian hatinya masih ada untuk sang wanita, Hinata adalah istrinya. Wanita yang telah bersamanya dalam asam-garam berumah tangga. Tak semudah itu bisa mengacaukan janji pernikahan baginya. Jalan ninjanya kini bertambah satu, mempertahankan hubugan rumah tangganya. Dia ingin percaya pada Sasuke dan Hinata, bahwa keduanya tak akan menjalin apa pun di belakangnya. Dia ingin percaya, Hinata memilihnya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Sakura terkikik. Meski merasa kecewa karena Naruto menolak tawaran langka darinya, Haruno-Uchiha merasa senang. Naruto tak semudah itu digoda. Pria itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik, ayah yang baik, dan suami yang luar biasa.

"Kau sekarang menjadi pria yang setia, ya." Puji sang ninja medis secara tulus. Pemilik rambut gulali itu lantas beranjak, dia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah! **Aku telah memutuskan** akan menunjukkan kesetiaanku pada Sasuke-kun!" Dia berujar sebelum berjalan pergi, mengiringi langkah dengan senandung.

Uzumaki menarik napas, merasa puas karena dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terayu, apalagi yang merayunya bukan sembarang wanita. Jika dia tidaklah setia, entah bagaimana skenario berjalan saat ini, entah adegan seperti apa yang sudah dia parktikkan. Beruntung, akal sehat Naruto kini semakin tangguh. Sosok Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan piring berisi makanan selalu terbayang. Wajah sang wanita ketika membangunkannya penuh kasih. Sosok wanita yang menemani hari-harinya tanpa meminta lebih. Wajah sang wanita ketika menggenggam tangannya di pelaminan, mengajak sang suami bertemu tamu undangan.

Jika ditanya sosok Hinata seperti apa yang sekarang terbayang di pikiran Naruto? Adalah sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri sembari menangkupkan tangan dalam posisi berdoa yang kini mengisi benak Naruto. Hinata yang menutup mata kala berdoa itu merupakan sosok Hinata yang paling Naruto sukai, terlebih ketika sang pria mendengar namanya yang disebut.

Ah, dia merindukan Hinata. Naruto menangkupkan tangan, berdoa seperti bayangan Hinata di pikirannya.

Dia harap, istrinya segera kembali tanpa luka. Semoga saja.

* * *

Hinata terjerembab ke belakang. Menyerahkan sang buronan pada dua orang pria, Hinata kini harus menumpas bawahan sang buronan, seperti Zetsu hitam-putih di masa perang dahulu kala. Seolah tak ada habisnya, sosok-sosok mirip tanah liat itu muncul dari tanah dan bangkit kembali setelah dihabisi. Jaraknya dan Sasuke kini kian dekat. Tanpa ragu, Hinata semakin sigap mengalahkan banyak makhluk aneh tersebut.

Kaki Hinata berderap menuju titik berdirinya Sasuke dan Toneri. Dia ingin turut serta, mengalahkan sang buronan. _Lavandula_ lalu membulat.

Sebuah tombak melaju ke arah Sasuke. Sang pria sendiri tengah bertarung dengan sang buronan, bersama Toneri, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tombak itu mengarah padanya. Hinata tanpa pikir panjang bergegas menjangkau jarak dengan Sasuke, memasang tubuhnya di depan punggung Sasuke.

" **Aku telah memutuskan** untuk melindungimu."

Tombak menemukan targetnya. Ketika suara daging terkoyak dan cipratan darah mengenai punggungnya, Sasuke terbelalak.

"Hinata." Sasuke terbata, dia berbalik untuk mendapati Hinata menghadapnya, dengan senyuman … dan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulut.

Di antara kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Hinata mengedarkan pikiran, kenapa rasanya situasi ini begitu familiar sampai membuatnya merasa déjà vu? Kembali ke masa peperangan, Hinata sadar, posisi inilah yang Neji perlihatkan di akhir hayatnya. Sama-sama tertancap tombak di dada untuk melindungi seseorang yang istimewa. Apakah tatapan nyalang Sasuke sama dengan tatapan yang dia perlihatkan pada Neji dahulu? Apakah rasa sakit ini yang dirasakan Neji ketika melindunginya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa? Apakah rasa tidak menyesal inilah yang mengisi lubuk hati Neji ketika melihat Hinata selamat dari terjangan tombak? Apakah rasa lega ini yang sepupunya rasakan tatkala melihat Hinata selamat? Hinata kini merasakan hal serupa, darinya kepada Sasuke.

Layaknya tengah menirukan Neji, Hinata menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa, i-ini adalah karma karena— _ukh_ —aku berniat mengkhianati Naruto."

Uchiha melihat sosok Hinata terjatuh ke dadanya. Wanita yang ingin dia lindungi. Wanita yang dia cintai. Wanita yang selama ini menguatkan dirinya dengan senyumannya. Wanita yang juga mampu membuatnya patah hati. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata …?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku mencintaimu. S-sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada N-Nauto-kun, Boruto, d-dan Himawa—ri."

Tak ada lagi suara napas yang Hinata perdengarkan, membuat Sasuke berteriak kencang. pria itu berusaha mengalirkan _chakra_ , tapi dia bukanlah ninja medis di sini. Toneri hendak menjangkau sang wanita, berharap bisa menutup luka di dada Hinata. Namun, bahkan untuk penghuni bulan dan pria yang sedarah dengan Kaguya, Toneri tak bergeming. Pria itu menelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan bahwa Hinata tidak tertolong.

"Apakah ini kesalahanku?" Sasuke bertanya, lebih kepada sang angin. Namun, Toneri ada di sana. telinganya tidak tuli. Ketimbang menunggu angin yang bisu untuk menjawab, Toneri memutuskan mewakilkan sang angin.

"Ini bukanlah kesalahan siapa pun. Hinata yang menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungimu. Itu berarti, baginya, nyawamu lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri."

Toneri mengarahkan bola matanya pada Sasuke, tapi tak dapat melihat ekspresi sang pria. Rambut panjang sepundaknya menghalangi. Usai membaringkan Hinata dan menitipkannya pada Toneri, Sasuke memunggungi dua sosok di belakangnya. Seakan _chakra_ -nya tidak terbatas, Sasuke mengeluarkan segala jurusnya, memusnahkan sang buronan yang menggunakan buah _chakra_ sekehendak hati.

Pria bulan itu ingin bertarung bersama Sasuke, membalaskan dendam Hinata. Namun, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan jasad sang wanita sendirian. Pria itu merundukkan kepala, memandangi wajah Hinata yang kaku.

"Aku masih ingat saat aku nyaris menikahimu dulu, Hinata. Dahulu hingga saat ini, kau adalah wanita teristimewa bagiku. Selamat tidur."

Sepasang mata sang pria lantas beralih pada pria yang kini hendak berhadapan dengan musuh di seberang sana. Sosok yang masih bisa bertarung meski Toneri tahu, hatinya telah hancur.

* * *

Beberapa buah _chakra_ yang berserak dipungut Toneri. Meski ingin ikut menangani pemakaman Hinata, Toneri sadar mengurus buah _chakra_ itu adalah hal terpenting. Bukankah Hinata mengorbankan nyawa juga untuk buah ini? Agar buah ini tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?" Toneri bertanya pada sosok yang tengah membopong Hinata.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah terlelap Hinata, seolah tengah membawa seorang putri tidur abadi. Pria itu tersenyum pedih. Dia telah memutuskan untuk membumikan Hinata di sini, di dimensi lain ini. Jawaban itu tak bisa dia lontarkan, lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, seolah suaranya hilang bersamaan dengan jiwa Hinata.

Angkasa yang semula gelap ditutup awan kelabu, kini kembali menyalakan sinarnya. Celah-celah cahaya mentari terjatuh ke rerumputan, memperlihatkan lingkaran-lingkaran cahaya di bawah sana. Salah satu celah cahaya terjatuh ke wajah Hinata. Entah cahaya telah menipu mata sang Uchiha ataukah apa yang dia saksikan benar adanya. Namun, sosok Hinata terlihat seperti tengah menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang tampak begitu damai, seakan jika Hinata hanyalah tertidur, Sasuke tak berani membangunkan saking damainya senyuman tersebut. Sasuke menyesap aroma Hinata sekali lagi.

Aroma yang selalu sama. _Lavender._ Wangi sekali, berpadu dengan wewangian rumput di sekitarnya.

* * *

Sasuke hidup dengan merenggut beban Hinata, membiarkan sang wanita kini terbebas dari permasalahannya di dunia. Pria itu merahasiakan kematian Hinata dan kembali dengan membawa kabar baik buatannya. Dia menggunakan sisa _chakra_ yang dia miliki untuk menciptakan ilusi _tsukuyomi_. Dengan ini, orang di Konoha akan seolah-olah melihat Hinata. Bagi mereka, Hinata masih hidup dan ikut pulang bersama Sasuke. Hanya dia seorang yang tak bisa melihat Hinata. Hanya dia seorang tak termakan ilusinya sendiri. Ketika melihat Boruto dan Himawari mendekap sosok yang tak bisa dilihatnya, Sasuke ingin menguraikan air mata. Dia menipu semua orang di dimensi ini, menyembunyikan realita bahwa Hinata telah tiada. Kebohongan yang hanya akan terungkap jika dia mati nanti dan pengaruh _tsukuyomi_ sirna.

Semenjak itu, pria berambut _raven_ selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke satu dimensi, mengunjungi nisan seseorang yang tak diketahui namanya. Nisan tak bernama dengan bunga-bunga segar yang selalu diganti secara rutin olehnya. Ketika seorang pendeta menanyakan nama sosok yang menghuni nisan tersebut, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada pilu.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Uchiha memandang sekumpulan awan di atas sana. Dia berharap, jika kelak kembali dilahirkan, dia bisa tetap mengingat sosok Hinata. Paling tidak, hatinya tahu ke mana dia harus tunduk. Lain kali, dia akan mengejar Hinata dan tidak membiarkan wanita tersebut menjatuhkan pilihan ke lain hati. Sasuke telah memutuskannya. Karena itulah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup dengan memikul kebohongan ini. Inilah yang sang pria putuskan untuk sisa hidupnya.

" **Aku telah memutuskan** untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini, Hyuuga Hinata."

 _Decided_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
